Vietnam Ventures
This is the twenty-sixth episode of the third season of the series. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. 1:19 AwesomeTD * PLEASE DO NOT TALK* *''' : ""' *' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay"' *' : "We had a merge"' *' : "Yes! The Merge!"' *' : "That means that we are now on the Final 10"' *' : "The Final 10 are now* * * * * * * * * * "' *' : "So yeah, congratulations!"' *' : "Anyway, we had a problem"' *' : "Looks like I didn't notice something last episode"' * ONLY SIERRA MAY TALK* 1:21 Dapi602 * : I HAVE IMMUNITY *HOLD IMMUNITY DOLL I HER HAND* 1:21 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay Sierra"' Monstergal6 has joined the chat. 1:21 AwesomeTD *' : "Looks like you had an Immunity Idol"' 1:21 Dapi602 * : yeep 1:21 AwesomeTD *' : "Sorry for not noticing it"' *' : "But I can see you holding it right now"' 1:21 Dapi602 * : its ok ! 1:21 AwesomeTD *' : "Well anyway, rules are rules..."' *' : "Anyone with the Idol is immune"' *' : "And that immune person can vote anyone off"' *' : "So yeah Sierra, out of these 10 people here..."' 1:21 Dapi602 * : can i vote 3 person 1:21 AwesomeTD *' : "Who do you want to vote off?"' *' : "Anyone"' 1:22 Dapi602 * : tyler cody dawn lindsay and mike Monstergal6 has left the chat. 1:22 AwesomeTD *' : "Only 1 person"' 1:22 Dapi602 * : can i vote 2 person 1:22 AwesomeTD *' : "You can't vote out the whole cast :P "' *' : "Just one"' 1:22 Dapi602 * : but in the old script you said i can eliminate 2 1:23 AwesomeTD *' : "Just pick someone"' *' : "Anyone"' 1:23 Dapi602 * :* and* 1:23 AwesomeTD *' : "Just one"' 1:23 Dapi602 * : mmh 1:23 AwesomeTD *' : "Who will it be?"' 1:23 Dapi602 * :* no not lindsat awesome 1:24 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then Lindsay is OUT"' 1:24 Dapi602 you said sierra can eliminate 2 person 1:24 AwesomeTD *' : "Bye Lindsay"' 1:24 Dapi602 * : no not lindsay i mean 1:24 Glenn31 * : Good thing I'm Lilly, bye Lindsay! 1:24 AwesomeTD *' : "Fine then Lindsay is still in"' *' : "Okay Sierra I'll be nice"' *' : "Since I forgot you were immnune, I'll let you choose someone else..."' 1:25 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil* : Hi Chris Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 1:25 AwesomeTD *' : "Who will it be?"' 1:25 Dapi602 * : can u eliminate 2 person Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has joined the chat. 1:25 AwesomeTD *' : "You can choose 2 people"' 1:25 Dapi602 * : perfect * : easy * :* and* 1:25 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then Cody and Mike are OUT"' *' : "Also Beth and Owen return"' *' : "So the Final 10 are now* * * * * * * * * * "' *' : "Okay then that's it"' *' : "So who is ready to roleplay?"' *' : "Let's start"' *' : "RIGHT NOW"' *' : "On Total"' *' : "Drama"' *' : "World Tour! :D "' ... OKAY YOU MAY TALK 1:27 Glenn31 * : WOOHOO! Great to be back! 1:27 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil* : *Risas Malvadas* 1:27 TrueCobalion * : *conf* The merge is awesome! Its a new generation1 1:27 Glenn31 * : Clot, can we vote for Lindsay tonight? 1:27 The Villainous Vulture * Sure, why not 1:27 Glenn31 * : And maybe Scott too, he's a weirdo 1:27 Coolboy87 * The merge :D l 1:28 The Villainous Vulture * Uh huh, yea 1:28 Glenn31 * : *conf* I don't get it, everybody says I'm Lindsay, but I'm not. I'm obviously Lilly, like come on guys 1:28 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay guys we are all merged"' 1:28 The Villainous Vulture * Welcome back Beth 1:28 AwesomeTD *' : "Remember that?"' 1:28 Coolboy87 * Uh huhl 1:28 AwesomeTD *' : "Also where is Owen?"' 1:28 TrueCobalion * : Got it 1:28 Glenn31 * : Right here man! 1:28 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay good"' 1:28 Dapi602 * : im ready :D 1:29 AwesomeTD *' : "Owen will be the leader"' 1:29 The Villainous Vulture * So am I 1:29 AwesomeTD *' : "For the US army"' 1:29 Dapi602 * : your glasses are cool beth !¸ 1:29 Glenn31 * : Lilly's ready too! 1:29 AwesomeTD *' : "Cus we are in VIETNAM BITCHES!!! :D "' 1:29 Dapi602 * : lindsay cool hair ! 1:29 TrueCobalion * : Oh great, War! 1:29 AwesomeTD *' : "Right here in the 1960's"' 1:29 Coolboy87 * VIETNAM :D "l 1:29 The Villainous Vulture * WAR!!! 1:29 AwesomeTD *' : "So get ready to FIGHT! :D "' 1:29 Glenn31 * : Vietnam? Isn't that a state or something? 1:29 Dapi602 * : Joo yo are a good chef 1:29 AwesomeTD *' : "Everyone grab your paintballs"' Monstergal6 has joined the chat. 1:30 The Villainous Vulture * *Grabs paintballs* 1:30 AwesomeTD *' : "Grab your paintball guns!"' 1:30 Glenn31 * : *picks up a paintball* 1:30 Dapi602 * : what is the teams aagain * : *grab painball* 1:30 AwesomeTD *' : "Get ready to shoot some Vietnamese people!"' 1:30 The Villainous Vulture * *Grabs Gun* 1:30 Glenn31 * : *picks up paintball gun* 1:30 TrueCobalion * : *gets gun* 1:30 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then go fight"' 1:30 Glenn31 * : Isn't that racist? 1:30 Dapi602 * : *shoot vietname* OH A VIETNAME WITH HERE 1:30 AwesomeTD *' : "The person to shoot the most cardboard people win"' 1:30 Dapi602 * : *shoot* AAHA 2 VIETNAM IN A ROW 1:30 TrueCobalion * : *shoots Vietnam father* 1:30 Glenn31 * : *shoots 10 vietnamese peeps* 1:30 AwesomeTD *' : "They are all over the jungle"' *' : "So find your enemies"' 1:31 TrueCobalion * : *shoots Vietnamese army general* 1:31 AwesomeTD *' : "and SHOOT them!"' 1:31 Dapi602 * : *runs to the jungle and shoot vietnam* 1:31 Glenn31 * : Did I mention I'm a trained sharpshooter? 1:31 The Villainous Vulture * *Walks quitely into the jungle* 1:31 Dapi602 * : HAHA *shoot* 1:31 AwesomeTD *' : "Sierra has 1 point"' 1:31 TrueCobalion * : *shoots vietnamese person in head from behind* DOUBLE TAP 1:31 Glenn31 * : *shoots Scott* Oops! Sorry Clot! I didn't see you! 1:31 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil* : Hi Scott 1:31 AwesomeTD *' : "Jo has 2 points"' 1:31 The Villainous Vulture * Heh heh... *Shoots 2 people* 1:31 Glenn31 * : *shoots 10* 1:31 Dapi602 * : *walk in the jungle* 5 VIETNAME *SHOOT* 1:31 AwesomeTD *' : "Scott has 2 pooints"' *' : "Sierra has 6 points"' 1:32 Coolboy87 * *Shoots 5l people* 1:32 The Villainous Vulture * Hmm... *Sets a trap of paint above a troop of 4 people* 1:32 Glenn31 * : *shoots 4 vietnamese peeple* 1:32 AwesomeTD *' : "Lindsay shot Chef 14 times :P "' 1:32 Monstergal6 bai guys 1:32 TrueCobalion * : Hmm... *shoots 5 people* 1:32 Dapi602 * : AH AN ARMY OF 20 VIETNAME *SHOOT 20 VIETNAME* 1:32 Glenn31 * : But how? Chef isn't even here! Monstergal6 has left the chat. 1:32 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then keep shooting"' 1:32 Coolboy87 * . *shoots 5 people*l 1:32 The Villainous Vulture * *Shoots the 4* 1:32 Dapi602 * : *shot the 5* 1:32 AwesomeTD *' : "Chef will keep count"' 1:32 Glenn31 * : And I'm not Lindsay! I'm Lilly! Nobody knows my name! 1:32 TrueCobalion * : A conference... PAINT GRENADE!!! *shoots grenade at middle of room* 1:32 AwesomeTD *' : "Also soldiers, time to SING! :D "' 1:32 Coolboy87 * . *shoots 4lpeople*l 1:33 The Villainous Vulture * * Really man?* 1:33 Dapi602 *' : hey there *get shoot by jo* THATS HURT''' 1:33 TrueCobalion * :* DIE ENEMIES DIE DIE AND KILL* 1:33 Glenn31 * :* la la la la la la* 1:33 Dapi602 * :* DIE DIE DIE DIE VIETNAM ! 1:33 TrueCobalion * : *shoots 5 people* 1:33 Glenn31 * : *shoots Jo* Oops, sorry Mo! 1:33 TrueCobalion * :* Killing cardboard is epic! EPIC!* * : Hey... 1:33 Dapi602 * :* KEEEP SHOO TIII NNG GUUYS* AND *SHOOT 7 VIETNAM* 1:33 Glenn31 * : *shoots 5 vietnamese people* 1:34 Dapi602 * :* KILLING CARDBOARD IS FUN* * Killing cardboard is epic! EPIC!* l 1:34 TrueCobalion * :* Die die die cardboard stupids!* *shoots 8 vietnam* 1:34 The Villainous Vulture * * Shootin' people in vietname!* 1:34 TrueCobalion * : *sets trap for 5 vietnamese* 1:34 Dapi602 * : *SHOOT 11 CARDBOARD PEEPS* 1:34 AwesomeTD *''' : "Wow, such beautiful music "' 1:34 The Villainous Vulture * *Shoots 5 people* 1:34 Glenn31 * :* AAAAAAAH! Mud in my shoe* 1:34 AwesomeTD *' : "This is just like the movie Across the Universe"' 1:34 Glenn31 * : *Paint bombs a Vietnamese fort* 1:34 TrueCobalion * : *shoots 10 Vietnamese* 1:34 Dapi602 * : LOOK AT YOUR HOUSE AWESOMETD SOMEONE DESTROY IT 1:34 Coolboy87 * *shoots 50 vietnamese people* 1:34 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay the so far Jo and Sierra are winning"' 1:34 The Villainous Vulture * * This is cool, but not as cool as Chris!* 1:35 TrueCobalion * : *hears a paint bob go off* 1:35 Glenn31 * : I just paint bombed like 50 people! 1:35 TrueCobalion * : Thats my 10 victims of the paint bomb! Glenn31 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 1:35 The Villainous Vulture * Heh heh.. JACKPOT! *Shoots 10 people* 1:35 Dapi602 * : *shoot an army of 40 vietnam* 1:35 AwesomeTD * IF YOU GODPLAY YOU GET KICKED* Glenn31 has joined the chat. 1:35 Glenn31 * : *Shoots Vietnamese* YES! 1:35 Coolboy87 l(Beth.png|25px]] *Shoots 5 lpeople* 1:35 TrueCobalion * : *shoots 5 vietnam* 1:35 Coolboy87 * *Shoots 5 lpelople* 1:35 Dapi602 * : *shoot 8 vietnams* 1:35 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay good so far Jo and Beth are winning"' 1:35 Glenn31 * : *shoots 9* 1:36 Coolboy87 * : *shoot 8 vietnams*l 1:36 The Villainous Vulture * *Shoots a troop of 5* 1:36 Glenn31 * : *shoots 4* 1:36 AwesomeTD *' : "Wait Lindsay is in the lead now"' 1:36 TrueCobalion * : *spots a Resturant* PAINT BOMB! *throws paintbomb* 1:36 Dapi602 * : *shoot 19 vietnams* 1:36 Coolboy87 * *shoots 9*l 1:36 TrueCobalion * : Got 10 people! 1:36 Glenn31 * : What!? Lindsay is going down! * : Where's Lindsay!? 1:36 AwesomeTD *' : "LOL"' 1:36 TrueCobalion * : *shoots vietnam* 1:36 The Villainous Vulture * Perfect! *Bust into a hotel and shoots 15 people* 1:36 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then STOP"' 1:36 Dapi602 * : *shoot an army of 30 vietnam* 1:36 Coolboy87 * *shoots 9l 1:36 Glenn31 * : BRING ME LINDSAY! *shoots* 1:36 TrueCobalion * : ? 1:36 AwesomeTD *' : "STOP shooting people!"' 1:36 The Villainous Vulture * Aw 1:36 Dapi602 * : ok sorry chris 1:37 Glenn31 * : *stops* 1:37 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil* :* 1:37 Dapi602 * : that was fun Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has been kicked by Dapi602. 1:37 AwesomeTD *' : "Tome to count the cardboard people"' 1:37 Dapi602 ther is not evil lindsay Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has joined the chat. 1:37 Dapi602 no evil lindsay 1:37 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay looks like Sierra shot down 69 people"' *' : "Lindsay shot down 83 people"' 1:37 Glenn31 * : Lindsay is so getting eliminated tonight! I, Lilly, am the champion! 1:37 Dapi602 * : whooohooo shot on some cardboard is so fun best thing ever ! 1:37 AwesomeTD *' : "But Beth shot down 137 people!"' *' : "So Beth wins!"' 1:38 Glenn31 * : WHAT!? 1:38 Dapi602 * : GOOD JOB BETH ! 1:38 AwesomeTD *' : "Beth is now immune"' 1:38 TrueCobalion * : Hmm... must've shot 100 or somethin 1:38 Dapi602 * : goo job beth *high five beth* 1:38 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then everyone but Beth is now up for elimination"' 1:38 Coolboy87 * I, am the champion!l 1:38 AwesomeTD *' : "Jo only shot down 2 people"' 1:38 TrueCobalion * : What? 1:38 Glenn31 * : Grrrrr 1:38 AwesomeTD *' : "Cus she was godplaying"' * SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY* *' : "Okay Peeps vote!"' 1:39 Glenn31 * : Who do we give our votes to? 1:39 AwesomeTD *' : "Who is gonna be out?"' *' : "Vote right here!"' *' : "Right now!"' 1:39 Dapi602 * : i vote off tyler 1:39 Glenn31 (Do we PM our votes?.png|25px]] The Villainous Vulture has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 1:39 AwesomeTD *' : "Everyone can vote"' The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 1:39 Coolboy87 * tylerl 1:40 TrueCobalion * : I vote off Tyler 1:40 The Villainous Vulture * Tyler 1:40 Glenn31 * : *votes Tyler* 1:40 Dapi602 * : tyler * : *vote for tyler* 1:40 Glenn31 * : Nobody vote Taylor ok? He's my boyfriend! 1:40 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then it's unanimous!"' *' : "Tyler is OUT! :D "' 1:40 TrueCobalion * : See ya bros! *jumps out planeE* 1:41 Glenn31 * : *sees Tyler stand up* WHAT!? 1:41 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then the Final 9 is now* * * * * * * * * "''' 1:41 Glenn31 * : *runs* Taylor no!!! Tyler is out not you!!! 1:41 AwesomeTD * THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED*